


All that Glitters

by webofdreams89



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: Leliana was a smart woman and knew a command when she was given one.*Or Josephine and Leliana share a private moment.
Relationships: Leliana/Josephine Montilyet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	All that Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, so this is the first fanfic I've actually finished + posted in more than four years. So hopefully folks like it? Let me know!
> 
> Written for [elasticella's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elasticella) [Summer Spinoff: A Femslash Creating Fest](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html). The prompt was "Dragon Age: Inquisition: Josephine Montilyet/Any - gold" and I chose Josephine/Leliana because they hold a special place in my heart!

Leliana opened the door to their bedchambers, eyes seeking Josephine just as they always were. Her girlfriend stood before the vanity, dressed for bed in a white nightgown, both makeup and jewelry removed. 

Leaning against the doorframe, Leliana’s eyes met Josephine’s in the mirror and an unbidden smile slid onto her face, a smile Josie returned.

“Hello,” Josephine said. Her eyes were fond and bright, sensual, and Leliana surged with that encompassing warmth she’d felt from the first time they locked eyes years ago.

“Hi, Josie,” Leliana replied. She didn’t try to keep her voice from cracking. Once, she would have been embarrassed to show such vulnerability but Josephine had changed her, allowed Leliana the grace that came from being wholly oneself. 

She watched as Josephine pulled a half-dozen pins from her hair and shook it free. The long waves fell over her shoulders and Leliana could almost feel its softness on her fingers from across the room. She yearned to feel it for real and knew that soon, she would.

This was her favorite part of the day, the moment Josephine tucked away her diplomat persona and transformed into the sensual woman Leliana loved.

“Will you stand there all night?” Josephine asked, looking over her shoulder and giving Leliana a sly smirk. “Or will you finally come kiss me?”

Leliana was a smart woman and knew a command when she was given one. 

She closed the door behind her and crossed the room, not stopping until she stood behind Josephine. Leliana’s arms wrapped around her, pulling their bodies flush with one another, and stared at their reflection.

Leliana loved the way they looked together, the way their bodies perfectly melded together. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Josephine’s neck, relishing in the moan that escaped Josephine and the way her head tilted back onto Leliana’s shoulder.

“You know,” Josephine began, her accent growing thicker, something that always happened when she became aroused, “when we first made acquaintance, I never dreamed we would end up here though I grew to hope we would.”

Leliana hummed in acknowledgment and kissed her temple.

Josephine turned in Leliana’s arms and cupped her girlfriend’s cheek. “I’m so glad we did.” The smile she gave Leliana was breathtaking and, for a moment, Leliana faltered, so overcome with love for the woman in her arms. It wasn’t the first time Josephine’s mere presence made her breath catch and her heart pound, and she couldn’t imagine it would be the last either.

“I am too,” Leliana breathlessly replied. 

Without warning, Josephine surged up, her lips biting into Leliana’s in a harsh kiss, tongue swiping between Leliana’s lips and darting inside. Leliana’s fingers finally, finally, slipped into Josephine’s hair, just as soft as she remembered, and held her head in place. It made Josephine moan and deepen the kiss.

Gone was the gentleness they shared when Leliana first entered the room, replaced by a desperate, burning passion.

For as much as Leliana loved that gentleness, she loved this too, Josephine roughly pulling Leliana’s head down for a kiss with one hand and roughly squeezing her breast with the other. Based on Josephine’s constant professionalism, some might assume her to be a docile lover though Leliana found her to be anything but. She was raw and passionate and didn’t hold back as she sought her pleasure. It drove Leliana wild and she had to clench her thighs together.

Leliana fumbled with the delicate top buttons of Josephine’s nightgown, undoing just enough to reveal her breasts. Bending her head, she took a nipple into her mouth, nipping at it hard enough to make Josephine wail, a sound which went straight between Leliana’s legs. She knew if she wasn’t wet yet, she would be now.

Moving to the next nipple, Leliana suckled, swiping her tongue over it. She wanted more, more of Josephine’s bare skin. She grabbed the nightgown and tore, a few buttons popping off as it split down to the tops of Josephine’s thighs.

“That’s my favorite nightgown!” Josephine said indignantly.

Squaring her with a look, Leliana said, “Do you honestly care about that right now?”

Josephine laughed. “You know I don’t.” Her coy smile grew wicked. “Now, be a darling and get your mouth on me, won’t you?”

“Fuck,” Leliana said, dropping to her knees. She barely felt the pain that shocked her kneecaps and up her legs, too distracted with the way Josephine’s body looked under her torn nightgown.

Leliana grabbed Josephine by the hips and pushed her back until her ass hit the edge of the vanity. She took a surprisingly muscled calf in each hand and dragged her hands up to Josephine’s smooth thighs. The fabric of the nightgown bunched over her arms. “Take this off,” she demanded.

Josephine didn’t hesitate, nearly tearing her nightgown further as she hastily pulled it over her head. Her legs widened the higher Leliana’s fingers crept and Josephine’s hands grabbed the edge of the vanity to support her trembling body.

Leliana leaned forward, her nose bumping the dark thatch between Josephine’s legs, and she inhaled, relishing Josephine’s musky scent. It was a scent unlike that of any of the other people Leliana had slept with.

“You smell divine,” she murmured, allowing her nose to graze Josephine’s pubic hair.

Josie whimpered. “Please, Ana, I need you.”

Not one to leave a pretty woman waiting, Leliana gently traced Josephine’s slit with her fingertip. She groaned when she felt Josephine’s wetness, teasing her finger around Josephine’s entrance. Leliana pulled her finger away and put it in her mouth. 

“You taste good too,” she said.

Josephine squeezed her eyes shut. “For the love of Andraste,” she said, her voice both impatient and overwhelmed.

Grinning, Leliana leaned in and repeated the action with her tongue, sliding it up and down Josephine’s slit several times. Gently, she pulled Josephine’s labia apart and did it again, starting at her entrance and stopping only after she flicked her tongue over her clit.

She would never grow tired of the taste of Josephine on her tongue.

Josephine’s body shuddered and then shuddered again when Leliana did it again. Her licks began feather-soft and quickly grew in intensity until her lips formed a tight circle around Josephine’s clit and sucked it into her mouth.

By the way Josephine moaned and threw her head back, she knew it was both too much and not enough. That was just the way Josephine liked it

After a few moments, Leliana pulled back far enough to ask, “Would you like my fingers?” Unable to speak, Josephine looked down at Leliana and nodded. 

Leliana grabbed one of Josephine’s hips and held her body in place. Her fingers skimmed down Josephine’s slit to her entrance, teasing it then sliding two fingers deep inside.

She felt Josephine clench her fingers and she withdrew them, only to slide them back inside again, sweetly fucking her. Her lips returned to Josephine’s clit and lavished it with attention, licking and sucking it just to make Josephine breathily call her name.

It seemed like no time passed before Josephine panted, “Please, my love, I need more.” Leliana thrust a third finger into her pussy, thrusting into Josephine until her moans became little more than needy gasps.

Leliana knew Josephine was close when she grabbed Leliana’s head and began to frantically move her hips, fucking herself on Leliana’s mouth. Josephine yanked on Leliana’s hair, making her gasp. 

“More!” she said again.

Mindlessly, Leliana let go of Josephine’s hip and slid her hand down her pants to touch herself. She wetted her fingers with her come and began frantically rubbing her clit.

It didn’t take long before Josephine’s cunt trembled around Leliana’s fingers, contracting beautifully, and a long moan fell from her lips. When the aftershocks of her orgasm ebbed, Josephine slumped back against the vanity and Leliana’s fingers slipped out. 

Leliana leaned forward and rested her head on Josephine’s stomach as she fingered herself, feeling her own orgasm imminent. Josephine rubbed soothing circles into her scalp.

“You look so beautiful like that,” she said. 

Leliana was nearly there, feeling her pleasure rise.

“You’re doing so well,” Josephine murmured, petting Leliana’s cheek. “Come for me.”

That’s all it took. A cry tore from Leliana’s throat and her mind blanked and became hazy. Her muscles gave up and her body slumped over and Josephine knelt down, grabbing Leliana’s face in her soft hands and kissing her.

“That was wonderful,” she said, smiling brightly.

Leliana returned her smile. “I’m glad.”

They sat quietly on the floor together for a time before Leliana remembered why she came to find Josephine in the first place. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a gold necklace with a detailed feather pendant. 

“I saw this in the market today and thought of you, Josie,” she said, letting the fall in Josephine’s palm.

Josephine stared at the necklace, a slow smile spreading across her face. “It’s lovely.” Turning around, she handed the necklace back and said, “Please, put it on me.”

Leliana acquiesced, clasping the necklace around Josephine’s neck. She turned back around and Leliana’s fingers drifted to the pendant, touching where it lay just at the swell of her breasts. “It looks beautiful on you.”

Despite what they’d just been doing, the compliment made Josephine’s cheeks pink. But before Leliana could gently tease her for it, Josephine leaned forward and kissed her. “Thank you, Leliana,” Josephine said once she pulled away. “I absolutely love it.” Then her eyes grew dark, and she said, “Now, how ever shall I thank you for the lovely necklace?” 

Leliana smirked. “I can think of a few ways.”

Josephine grinned back, grabbing Leliana’s hand and dragging her to their bed.


End file.
